Stonewall Jackson Makes A New Friend
by OwnerOfAllGames
Summary: While General Jackson formulates a new battle plan, he is interrupted and makes a new friend. Christmas 2013 (I know this is a bit early for Christmas, but I couldn't wait to share it. Merry Christmas.)


Copyright: I do not own the materials used within this Fanfiction nor claim to anywhere else. Gods & Generals: The Novel, and the film Gods & Generals are trademarks of Michael Shaara, Jeff Shaara, and Ted Turner. All rights reserved.

* * *

Within meaningless death and the country torn apart, Thomas Jackson makes a friend. Christmas 2013.

* * *

"...'Stonewall' Jackson.." Thomas thought to himself. "That name belongs to the brigade, not to me." The good General was a god-fearing man. Wasn't everyone? General Lee insisted that they stop for a few days at a local estate whose owner was a Miss Beale, for the sake of the morale of the other officers and the soldiers.

General Jackson couldn't deny that he misses the memories of spending time with his beautiful wife Mary around the fireplace, reading passages from the Bible on Christmas eve. Or how much they wanted a little bundle of joy to run down the stairs on Christmas day to open up presents. Oh how the General wanted a lovely daughter..

But due to the aggressive Yankees, he can't think of that many things to be thankful for after this lovely Christmas dinner with the Army staff. He is thankful to the Lord that through His will He brought the Southern forces victory after victory, from Manassas to Fredricksburg, and he is thankful for the cherished memories of his beloved wife.

Despite all that however, he can't help but continue to think steadily about new ways to kill the Yankee invader. If the Confederacy loses it is not only the prelude to tyranny and oppression on this continent, IT IS the triumph of evil over good. The banks, the factories. Why if he could just-

"General Jackson?" A meek, frail yet steady voice almost whispered to him. Jackson turned towards the sound of the voice, and was met with the sight of a sweet little girl. Her hair was brown and up in braids, and had on a red party dress, almost the color patterns of a candy-cane.

The little girl, whose name was Jane Beale as the General remembered, looked towards the large Christmas tree and back to Jackson. "Do you know what these decorations signify?" She asked, cupping her hands together with a shy smile on her face. Thomas couldn't help but smile back.

"I was hoping someone would tell me." He nodded, amused at the little girl's eagerness to explain the decorations, the sweetheart immediately picking up a small red sled.

"This is Santa's sled." She held it up to the smiling General's eyes, that looked at the fine detail put into painting the sled. It had a golden trim with green all throughout it's woodwork.

"I see." He replied softly, nodding his head. Jane gently put the sled back on the ground, pointing at some items on the tree itself.

"And this is stuff made out of candy." She began, fondling another ornament on the tree. "This is a gingerbread snowflake." Jackson's attention was fixated on the tree, noticing a few of the ornaments she hadn't explained yet. "And this is a paper chain of angels." She finished proudly, handing the paper angels over to the General.

Jackson looked closely at the angels, and back at her. "Did you make this angel?" He asked her, her nod and blush instantly gave it away. "It's lovely." Thomas complimented her, the girl's smile brightening the room. "How old are you, Jane?" Thomas asked the girl, who seemed to be an angel in her own right. "I'm five years old" She replied plainly. "How old are you?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm thirty eight." Jackson nodded to her. The child's eyes lit up. "My father is thirty eight." She exclaimed, managing a small smile. 'He's a soldier like you." Her mood shifted, and the General could see her sadness despite how well she was hiding it. "I haven't seen him for more than a year." The general shifted his eyes over to Miss Beale, who lowered her head.

"I've not met your father, but I'm told he's a very good man, a very brave man." Jackson finished, leaning forward so he was almost eye-level with the girl to appear less intimidating as a mighty General and more of a human, a friend. "I'm sure he misses you as much as I miss my daughter." He finished.

"When did you last see your daughter?" Jane questioned, interested clearly. Thomas made a motion with his hand to come closer, and came closer she did. And he leaned to her ear, as if to guard a secret and replied: "I've never seen her."

"she was born just days ago." Jackson continued. "I want to see her more than anything in this world." Thomas was almost choked up at this point. "I want to see her as much as your father wants to see you." Jane nodded, and pointed at the very top of the tree. "You see that star at the top of the tree?"

"The star of Bethlehem" Jackson spoke softly. "The star that showed the wise men where they could find the baby Jesus." Jane nodded, and politely interrupted him. "Mother says that star will show Daddy how to find his way back home."

Jackson looked towards Miss Beale, and when a single tear fell down her face the General realized: Daddy wasn't coming home. He turned back to the little girl who was oblivious of her mother's suffering and replied: "Well, your mother's very wise, a very good person." He continued. "Your daddy will come home, and all the other daddies will come home." Jane embraced the surprised Brigadier General, who graciously returned the hug. General Thomas 'Stonewall' Jackson just made a new friend.

* * *

**The End. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, God bless.**


End file.
